


Run to You

by Flamebreaker



Category: Original Work, Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, F/M, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Minor Character Death, Music, Near Death Experiences, Original Universe, Regret, Singing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebreaker/pseuds/Flamebreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Pentatonix's original song, Run to You, which is the closest thing to bliss one can get in musical form.<br/>Many of my stories link into a wider Universe I have created, even though they all stand alone. The Universe is based in part on Dante's Inferno, the Dan Brown books, Les Mis, mythology, biblical texts, and my own imagination.<br/>A little bit on the names:<br/>Avriel - didn't change his name because it's already Hebrew. It means "Spring"<br/>Esther - likewise to Avi's name. It is the Persian word for "Star"<br/>Keziah - "cinnamon", in reference to calling cute people "adorable little cinnamon buns"<br/>Melech - the Aramaic (?) word for "Queen". No explanation needed<br/>Selah - Hebrew term for a fermata or musical pause<br/>Othniel - means "strength"<br/>Rani - a name meaning both "music" and "joy"<br/>Hevel - the Hebrew word for "breath", a reference to singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Light in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keziah's point of view

“Oh, Avriel... Avriel! No!" My heart began a freefall through my belly, and the strings of it clenched my throat tightly. 

The light in the centre of the small, dark room surrounded your near-lifeless figure, flickering like a candle, the sign of a dying Sentinel. Thick, iron shackles bound your wrists to the ceiling, the only thing keeping you upright as you slumped limply. Golden blood trickled from your nose and your mouth, coated the insides of the shackles where your wrists were rubbed raw, soaked into your tattered tunic from wounds that I could only guess at the severity of. Your legs were twisted at unnatural angles, and I could only guess that the Demons had broken your bones. 

Immediately, I dropped my sword and ran to you, shaking your shoulders gently, calling your name, pleading with the bright soul I knew was there in that shell, somewhere. 

“Avriel, please... It’s me. It’s Keziah and Othniel. We’re here to get you out of here. Come back. Please! Come back to me... please... please....”

Your soul was flickering, dying. I couldn’t… I felt so helpless. It was like your soul was trapped deep inside you, in a place where I could not follow no matter how hard I tried. 

You would not die here! 

“Othniel! Help… please…” With the aid of the dark-skinned Sentinel, I wrapped my arms around your waist, taking the pressure off your shoulders, and the joints cracked painfully. The pain made you gasp. 

I couldn’t fight down the little wisp of hope as you finally stirred, tilting your head up to mine as your eyes finally flickered open. Your gaze was clouded with pain and misery, and it was clear that you was a million miles away, reliving the torture that the Demons had wrought upon you. I knew that it happened sometimes, to Angels. Although they stayed physically in one place, their hearts drifted away, back to memories that they did not want to remember. Calling them back from their pain was nearly impossible, but I had to try. Your glance met my stare, and recognition sparked for a millisecond, before your heart closed off again. 

“Keziah... Keziah..." Your voice was so weak, and I was so scared. "I am so sorry.” 

“No… no… Do not speak, Avriel, my love,” I kissed your forehead, “You are safe. We will get you out of here.” 

Your piercing eyes fluttered shut again, and your mouth opened in a silent cry. The light around you flickered, dimmed, brightened again, and steadied a little lower than it had been before. You had slipped back into unconsciousness, and I was almost grateful, because I knew that that meant you could no longer feel any pain.

“Avriel!” I called again, as softly as I could, hoping that you could still hear, still knew I was there. I cupped your bearded face, resting my forehead against yours, praying. “Avriel, it is okay. Everything is going to be okay. I am going to get you out of here. You are safe. You are safe now. I am not going to let anything happen to you, I promise...” 

But, I had let something happen to you, something terrible, and my heart rent painfully at the lie. How could I promise that, when I had let you travel across the Ocean Between Worlds to fight a War that could not be won, when I had let you be captured, and I hadn’t been able to stop the Demons taking you away from me? Rasping out a sob, I fell to my knees by your feet, burying my face in my hands and leaning against your leg, momentarily blinded by my grief. My fingers dug into the material of your trousers, and I clung tight. 

“Keziah, we have to get out of here.” Once again, Othniel was the voice of sense, his calm words bringing me back from my trance as he broke the shackles that bound your wrist. Trying to get it together again, I lowered your broken body to the ground, cradling your head, winding my fingers through yours and clinging tightly, not willing to risk you vanishing again. The light that came from your skin illuminated the darkness around us, and I almost felt… hope. As long as that light was there, my light was there. You were my world, and I had come so close to losing you. 

I bit my lip, cradling your limp body in my arms, praying. I wasn’t going to repeat my mistakes. I would never let you go again.


	2. It Was You Who Was Standing There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avriel's point of view

I could sense her, Keziah, my wife. She was near. So was Othniel, my best friend. How… how could they be near? But... but.... Argh! The pain was so bad that I could not think, I could not concentrate, I could not see them through the blinding light of my own soul, flickering around me, starting to tear free of my body. I prayed with the last of my consciousness that she was safe, that they had not captured her as well.... Oh, Archangels, if they captured her… if they captured my friends… if they hurt Rani or Hevel…. I would never forgive myself.

Keziah... Keziah... I am so sorry. 

I could not tell her. Even if I lived through this, even if she was here, I could not tell her. I could not tell anyone, not a single living soul. I... the crimes I had committed in the name of War... I had settled scores, yes, but at what cost? An Angel’s blood was on my hands, my own friend dead because of what I had done. 

I closed my eyes, and Malachi appeared, lifeless in my arms, his blood coating my hands, my sword, my clothes. I closed my eyes and heard him screaming, heard his widow’s mournful cry. I closed eyes, and I was reliving the moment that I watched, helpless, as a Demon murdered him, and I could do nothing but watch him die. I saw the battlefield, the Demons swarming red and wild. I saw the eyes of the Fallen Ones I had to kill. 

That had been what had destroyed me, had run me through more deeply than any Demon blade could. I knew that likely for every Fallen One that I killed, there was another widow that would be told that her husband would not return and another child left fatherless. It was for the Grace of the Archangels that I was not among those we fought and killed, and it was not Keziah and our children who were given that message. I had to kill so that I was not killed. 

The pain in my chest…. The pain in my heart and my muscles, the bone-deep ache of wounds that I did not think could ever heal…. 

I had had to kill. I was a Sentinel, not a Warrior! I was raised to heal and to help, not to injure and destroy! 

I had not been paying attention that night, too deep in my thoughts. I had been on watch, and I had failed. I had not killed them myself, but Malachi and the others were just as dead as if I had held my sword to their throats. I would have to look my friend’s widow in the eye and tell her that my fear and my panic had murdered her husband. 

And, I knew, that if it had been another on watch that night, if they had made the same mistakes as I had, it would be Keziah who was told I was gone. So, I knew that she would never forgive me for allowing such death, for risking Hevel and Rani growing up without a father. If Keziah knew what I had done, if she knew the crimes I had committed, the lives I had taken… I would never be able to win back her heart. 

I had fought for so long. I had destroyed so much. 

My just punishment would be never to see her again, to never see our children again, to never see my home again, the same as those whose lives I had stolen, but I knew that that would be punishment for Keziah and our children as well, punishment for my Mother and Father, and for Esther and my friends. I could not do that to them. But, I would still suffer the pain I felt now. This was my punishment: torture at the hands of those I fought. 

Keziah should not have come to search for me.

Even if we won, the War was lost regardless, and our Kingdom was gone. 

Oh, it hurt so badly. It felt like I was immersed in fire. My body ached, my joints and my muscles and my bones all torn apart. I could feel my soul fighting to escape, but I clung to the tattered remains of it desperately, knowing that I had to survive, for the people I loved. As much as I had lost my Grace, I had family to return to, and even if I could never tell them what had happened over the years of War, I needed to be with them. I would never let them go. I would never let her go.


	3. Tried, It Was True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keziah's point of view

Othniel pulled your unconscious body upright, draping your strong arm across his broad shoulders and lifting you easily. We had to get out of here. We had to get to the Ocean Between Worlds. As soon as we were there, we were safe. 

Picking up my sword again as Othniel hefted your weight more firmly across his shoulders, I grabbed the chalk from my pocket, drawing the familiar symbols on the dirty ground. 

I let my eyes fall closed in relief as the darkness washed over us, and we were taken to the Edge of Worlds, the land split by sea. 

When I felt consciousness slowly returning, it felt like I was floating. Opening an eye, I found myself on a moonlit beach on the edge of the Ocean Between Worlds, lying in the water, deep, endless waves lapping at my waist. 

We had made it. 

I would never get used to the beauty of this place. The sand was the purest white, almost seeming to give off its own light in the encompassing glow of a moon full and round, closer to the Earth that I had ever seen it, an orb the size of a grand piano, shining so white, so white, so bright, almost colourless. The ocean stretched on for miles, not an island, not a cliff, nothing marring the smooth, glassy expanse of deepest navy. It was so clear that I could see the stars reflected in the water. Each star was a soul, a Sentinel looking down on the Mortal Realm. You should have been up there as well. 

You coughed weakly, and I immediately ran to you where you lay in the water, your long, dark hair floating about your face like a Merfolk, the water washing away the worst of the golden blood. As soon as I needed one, a boat appeared, and you were awake enough to tumble inside, with a little help from Othniel and I. Do you remember that? Othniel cast us off, and set us all drift on the calm sea. 

The Ocean Between Worlds was timeless. There was no passing of days to tell how long travel had taken. Although I knew we would get there before it was too late, I worried ceaselessly as you slipped in and out of consciousness, lost in tortures I could not imagine. 

Quietly, I started humming, laying at your side and smoothing your beautiful, soft hair off your face, watching as the pained creases around your closed eyes and tense mouth evened out. 

“A light in the room/ It was you who was standing there/ Tried it was true/ As your glance met my stare. But your heart drifted off/ Like the land split by sea/ I tried to go, to follow/ To kneel down at your feet. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you...” 

Slowly, your deep voice gravelly and hoarse from screaming, you sung as well, adding your harmony to my melody. It was... painful, to hear you sound so weak, when usually your voice drowned out any other that sang with you with the sheer power and might of the sound. 

Bowing his head to let us have this moment, Othniel closed his eyes, just listening. 

“I've been settling scores/ I've been fighting so long/ But I've lost your war/ And our kingdom is gone. How shall I win back/ Your heart which was mine/ I have broken bones and tattered clothes  
I've run out of time. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you.” 

Our voices joined as we sung to the Stars, building to a crescendo. As we sung, the glow to your skin strengthened, burning like a Star, like the Sentinel you were supposed to be. 

“I will break down the gates of heaven/ A thousand angels stand waiting for me/ Oh, take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons/ Break my shackles to set me free. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you.”

“No matter where you go, Avriel,” I whispered in your ear, and I felt your bearded cheek twitch in a smile and your hand closed around mine weakly, “no matter how far away you are, or where they take you, know that I will always run to you.” 

And, with the Ocean lulling the boat across the waters, I lay beside you and let myself be lost to sleep.


	4. As Your Glance Met My Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avriel's point of view

Singing. I heard singing, but that couldn’t be... Oh. It took a few moments to drag my mind up from the darkness and remember the snippets I had been conscious for: Keziah appearing and tracing the circle in chalk, the shore of the Ocean Between Worlds, the boat. It was Keziah singing, one of my favourite songs, a lullaby of strength and hope and sadness that I remembered Esther singing to me when I was young. 

I held her hand and sung with her, and for just a little bit of time, between the darkness and the pain, I was at peace.


	5. But, Your Heart Drifted Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keziah's point of view

I pushed open the Gates of Heaven, as Othniel half-carried and half-dragged your limp body over the threshold, where a thousand Angels waited. Atop the cracked, marble steps, the Archangel Gabriel stood, watching as we approached the base of the steps and our friend laid your unconscious body down. 

Shulammite tumbled down the steps, cradling your head, sobbing. Esther followed a step behind, kneeling, pressing her fingers under your chin to feel for a pulse. 

“Avriel is alive,” was the only thing I could say, “but, he needs medical care quickly.” 

Gabriel nodded, motioning to an Angel standing on the far side of the Hall. The woman – Hosanna, the Healer – hurried forward, laying a hand on the Angel Queen’s shoulder and helping her lift the frail, damaged body of her son. 

Quickly, Esther followed them, promising she would fetch me when you woke. We both knew well that we could do very little to help, but it was hard to let you out of our sight. You looked so broken.


	6. Like The Land Split By Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avriel's point of view

I did not want to sleep; I did not want the darkness to close around me again. No… NO! I would not dream. I would not see Malachi’s broken body again, and the way he had died with his eyes open, and the way his blood had stained the cuffs of my tunic golden…. 

I missed him. 

The darkness was complete, and I no longer knew where I was. I did not know if I would wake to Demons and Fallen Ones, or to a bloody battlefield, or to the Gates of the Afterlife, or to Keziah’s concerned eyes….

I wanted Keziah. I wanted to sit on the couch by the fire with Hevel on my knee, with my wife sitting beside me and Rani tucked between us. I wanted to laugh and joke with Othniel. I wanted Melech’s witty comments, even though they usually annoyed me. I wanted the sound of Selah singing in the other room. I wanted… normalcy and calm. I wanted everything to be as it was, no more war, no more death, no more scores to settle, no more pain.

Oh, by the Stars, no more pain!


	7. I'll Run To You

Othniel and I went to the home of Melech and Selah, who had agreed to look after my children while I searched for Avriel. Hevel saw me first when I walked through the door, running to throw his small arms around my neck. Rani followed a second behind her little brother, and I hugged them both tightly, before they both let me go to hug Othniel as well. 

I had missed them so much. 

“Mama! Uncle Othi! Mama, you’re back! Where is Papa? Is he home now?” Their cheerful chatter made me smile. Everything had been so quiet. 

“Yes,” I answered them, “Papa is home, but he is hurt very badly, so it might be scary for you now, and the Healers have given him something to make him sleep very deeply, so he will not know you are there. It might be better to go see him when he wakes up.”

“I want Papa. I am not scared of anything,” Hevel stated firmly, “not even Demons!” 

“But, it would be mean to wake him up,” Rani argued, “We should let Mama go see him now, and then she can tell us when he is awake.” 

“Awwww….” Hevel complained, but I shushed him softly. 

“I think your sister is right. Aunt Esther is looking after your Papa now, and she will come get me when he wakes. If you stay with your Uncles for another little while, I will make sure Papa is feeling up to having visitors, and then you can see him later. I know it is not fair, and you want to see him now, but I do not think he is ready to have much company yet.” 

“Fine,” Rani agreed, obviously unhappy with the arrangement, but knowing it was best. 

I stood carefully, Hevel still clinging to my leg like a limpet, and I went to Selah and Melech, hugging them both. 

“Thank you so much. I really do not know what I would do without you.”

“I’m glad Avriel is safe,” Selah told me with a smile, adding, “and that you and Othniel are both okay.” 

“Thank you.” 

Melech made us strong, sweet tea as Selah took my shoulders and led me over to the couch in the living room, stating that I would fall over otherwise. Othniel and I filled my brothers in on all that had happened as we watched the children play together, waiting for Esther. I prayed you were alright, knowing that Esther would not let harm come to you, but still wishing desperately that I could be by your side. Given how close I had come to nearly losing you, it concerned me when you were out of my sight.

Finally, Esther knocked on the door, and I stood hurriedly, kissing my children good-bye, and promising I would come fetch them as soon as I knew you were up to having visitors. Othniel had said that he and others were fine with me visiting you first, and that they were happy to stay with Rani and Hevel until I had had some time with you. 

I met Shulammite by the door of the Infirmary, and she nodded to me. I could feel the grief rolling off her in waves, and I knew we all felt the same helplessness and the same fear.

I sat by your bedside, holding your hand. The Healers had bound your wounds with linen soaked in poultice, set your broken bones, soothed your pain with herbs as much as they could. You had been given a fresh tunic and leggings, and I could see the outlines of the bandages beneath the rough-hewn cloth. 

“Avriel?” I whispered as your vibrant eyes flickered again. 

“Keziah. Are you safe?” you asked immediately, “Are Hevel and Rani safe?” 

“Yes.” I touched your shoulder, still not confident that you would not disappear again, only feeling secure when I could feel the warmth and solidity of your body beneath my fingertips. “They are with Esther, Selah, Melech, and Othniel. They want to see you as soon as they can, but I did not know if you were well enough. You looked so… so… broken, when I finally found you…. Oh, Avriel, my love, I thought you were dead! I thought I had found nothing but a body. I thought that you would never wake….” 

After so long trying to be brave, for you, for our children, for the journey I had taken, I finally fell apart, clinging to your tunic and sobbing into your chest. I always found such comfort in your embrace. Now, we comforted each other, spending long minutes holding each other tight, making up for all the time we had been apart, all the time we had thought we would never be reunited. 

Eventually, I pulled away, and called for a Healer Intern to fetch the others, upon your insistence that you wanted to see them. 

At your urging, I helped you sit up, angling your pillow, supporting your shoulders. I remember how your firm muscles trembled under my hands, your joints creaking in protest where the shackles had held them in one place for days on end. Your skin turned deathly white, and I could tell that you were trying not to show the pain you were in, though it was evident that every motion was difficult for you. 

“You came back,” you smiled, exhaustion etched in every part of your face, “Even... after everything.... You came back.” 

“Of course I came back, Avriel,” I assured you, “I could never leave you there.” 

“You should have,” you murmured, turning your head away. I could see the pain in your eyes, the echoes of memories that you refused to tell me. Tears gleamed like jewels in the corners of your eyes, and I could sense you struggling to keep them unshed. 

“No!” I insisted, cupping your face and kissing your forehead, trying to sooth you. My hand looked so small against your bearded cheek. You have always been so strong, and being the one to hold you, to protect you, seemed strange. “I told you. Wherever you go, I’ll follow, even if I have to journey through the depths of Hell. I’ll always run to you.” 

“I'll run, I'll run.” The rich, bass voice I loved so much was weak now, but you sung, channeling your pain, channeling your sorrow, channeling memories that I would never know of. It was the most beautiful, most poignant thing I had ever heard. “I'll run, run to you. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you...”


End file.
